Troll
Trolls are a large, humanoid race known for their stupidity and ferocity. Once a widely used living siege weapon in the armies of evil, Trolls are now all but extinct. Human expansion has removed nearly all viable Troll habitat. Trolls used to be able to learn and speak languages, albeit at a very basic level. As their culture waned and their numbers dwindled, few remained to teach newborn trolls these skills. Trolls now exist purely through instinct; all traces of speaking trolls, as well as the possibility of a troll language, are lost. The nature of these creatures seems to revolve around isolationism. They feed on large fauna primarily, though Trolls are known to be omnivorous. Trolls are most often found in mountains and swamps. Trolls have a high degree of physical variation within their race. Skin color, tusks, hair placement, height and girth, tails (or lack thereof), and even nasal positioning can vary widely, even within members of one family. It is unknown why this is. Small goblin tribes often co-exist with Trolls in mutually beneficial relationships; the troll protects the tribe while they hunt faster prey the troll could never hope to catch. Orcs are not so kind; they will often capture trolls (if they can find one) and enslave them, turning them into workhorses or weapons of war. Rumors from the east speak of large orc tribes breeding trolls. If this is true, Lancerus would see a return of a massive threat. Dungeon Trolls are monstrous; to best represent this in Lancerus Dungeons, they are given massive buffs but also suffer some drawbacks in the "Rigid Playstyle" trait. Rigid Playstyle - Trolls can only take one step every second (Mississippi) - Whatever weapon set a Troll uses, they can only use their dominant hand. This is to better replicate a lack of finesse when using larger weapons. - Trolls deal Red damage when using a Blue - Trolls deal double-Red and double-Green damage when using a Red, even though they only use one hand. They do not need to replicate two-handed swing strength, but sufficient force should still apply. - If a Troll manages to bear-hug an opponent, it is considered Black damage. Hit Points - Most hits on a troll are counted as a loss of 1 hit point - Arrow or Javelin hits to the head or neck count as a loss of 2 hit points - Trolls do not get legged or armed when struck - Trolls may have anywhere from 5 to 15 hit points, depending on the difficulty of the Dungeon Indomitable - Trolls cannot be bashed or grappled. Doing so leads to insta-death. Strategy Trolls should be feared and never engaged in one-on-one combat, as you will quickly die. It is best to remove any minions guarding the Troll first using coordinated attacks, then surround the Troll. This will allow you to poke away at its defenses, allowing players to get in multiple hits before being killed. Trolls are not quick on their feet; fast, experienced Red users can clip away at their heels like chopping down a tree. Trolls do not use shields, making them extremely vulnerable to archers. Keep the beast at a distance and your arrows will eventually bring it down. Category:Monster Category:Bestiary